


never seen the ocean, never seen the tides

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Look. I didn’t say we shouldn’t go together. I am making it clear that this—” Chloe gestures vaguely in the small space between them, “isn’ta date. Got it?”“Not a date,” Lucifer says solemnly.“You better believe it.”





	1. drowning

“We’ll have the party at Lux,” Lucifer announces, flashing Chloe a boyish grin. “It’s perfect. The original venue may have been torched by a psychopathic arsonist-cum-murderer, but if it gets cancelled, we won’t find out if Stipe plans on showing up. Hmm?”

“We?” Chloe says. “ _We_ ’ll have the party at Lux? You say it as if this is _your_ event.”

“It is now, Detective! We have a murderer on our hands! Someone needs to take some manly responsibility around here, and it just so happens that—”

“That that someone is you? Really?”

“Oh, come on, Detective. It’ll be fun, and you’ll get to interrogate your suspect. It’s a win-win.” Lucifer grins again, cocking his head to the side charmingly.

At least, it usually comes off as charming. As usual, the Detective seems utterly unmoved. Did she just roll her eyes at him? _Is_ this thing on?

“Fine,” Chloe agrees shortly.

She makes to turn away, but Lucifer rushes ahead to block her path with a quirked eyebrow.

“What _now_?”

“You do remember that this is a couple’s event, don’t you, Detective? You can’t show up on your own, you’ll—”

“Stick out like a sore cop,” she finishes. “Yeah.”

“So?” he asks, allowing a hint of a smirk to grace his face. “I know I could dig up a date in a half-second, but—what about you? Thinking about inviting Detective Douche as your plus-one?”

“Is this some kind of challenge?”

“On the contrary, Detective. Think of it as… an invitation.”

Chloe is immediately tense, holding up a finger, some human way of indicating that he should a) shut up, and b) _not_ take another step closer. Lucifer ignores the signal, moving swiftly into the Detective’s personal space, so close that he can feel her breath against his exposed collarbone. He ignores this, too, although it’s considerably more difficult.

“I am _not_ going on a date with you.”

“No?”

“No.”

“But you _are_ going to the party.”

“To question the suspect. It’s my _job_ , Lucifer.”

“Right.”

“Right!”

“And, uh. You plan to blend in how?”

Looking to the side, Chloe huffs out a breath, and Lucifer watches with interest as it ruffles the hair that hangs tiredly around her shoulders.

“Look. I didn’t say we shouldn’t go together. I am making it clear that this—” Chloe gestures vaguely in the small space between them, “ _isn’t_ a date. Got it?”

“Not a date,” Lucifer says solemnly.

“You better believe it.”

“Right.”

“And it will never _be_ a date.”

“Got it.”

“Okay,” she says, nodding a bit too quickly, as if to shake unwanted thoughts from her mind. “I’ll see you at eight.”

“Sharp!” he calls after her. “And jeans are _not_ acceptable date-wear.”

“Not a date!” she returns, without looking back at him.

He pouts at her retreating back.

_Why not?_

—

The ridiculous thing is how much he _cares_ when it comes to Chloe. He thinks about this as he regards himself in the mirror in the bathroom, his face blurred slightly in the steamed-up glass. If it were anyone else, he’d have thrown on the first suit he reached for in his expansive closet. Today, he’s agonizing. Armani or Prada? He’s not worried about looking _bad_. No. More about the options of looking ‘great’ or ‘even better’. The problem is, he still doesn’t know why Chloe doesn’t seem… well, not _entirely_ , but _almost_ entirely immune to his charms. He doesn’t know what she finds attractive. Hell, she’d married Detective Douche. Lucifer’s pretty damn sure he looks like the handsome devil he is next to _that_ guy.

_Much more gentlemanly, too._

So what _is_ the issue? _Why_ does she insist on turning him down at every occasion? Come to think of it, she’d taken to saying ‘no’ before he even opened his mouth. When he so much as _thinks_ about how much he wants her in her presence, she turns him down before he gets the chance to crack an innuendo.

Suddenly, he grins. Mirror-Lucifer grins back at him, beads of water running down his face in unflattering tear tracks.

“You’re a fool, for a Devil,” he says to his reflection.

Since when had he become so _dreadful_ at recognizing denial?

It’s painfully obvious, now. The way she’d been holding her breath, earlier, when he was so close. The little nod. She _does_ want him. She’s just good— _very_ good, he’ll grant her that—at masking it.

Lucifer grabs the Prada. It’s what the Devil wears.

—

Chloe shows up with the first wave of guests in a turquoise blue dress, her hair down, the purse slung over her shoulder concealing her weapon.

“Hey,” she says, offering him a tense smile.

“Chloe,” Lucifer says jovially. “You look positively lovely. Lighten up, darling. We’re here to have a good time.”

“No,” she corrects him. “We’re here to catch a murderer, and an arsonist.”

“ _And_ have a good time,” he finishes.

She sighs.

“You _know_ I can’t put my job aside, Lucifer.”

“I know,” he says. He places his gently on her shoulders. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves while we’re here, hmm?”

To his Lucifer’s surprise, Chloe allows him to guide her onto the dance floor without further protest, winding her arms around his waist and swaying along with the music.

“See? This is nice.”

She offers him another tentative smile, this one more genuine.

“Still: don’t forget to keep an eye out for Stipe.”

“How could I forget, darling?”

In reality, he risks forgetting a great many things, including keeping an eye out for anyone whatsoever _not_ named Detective Chloe Decker, because of the aforementioned Detective’s hands currently resting on his back. She’s so close. Has she ever been this close? Voluntarily? She isn’t wearing perfume, but the smell of her shampoo clings to her hair. Her hair… which is… right next to his face… 

“Lucifer?” Chloe says, tapping him with an index finger.

“Hmm?”

“I asked if you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you managed to shut up for entire minute, and you haven’t made a single innuendo since I’ve gotten here.”

“Perhaps I have things on my mind,” he says, a tad defensively.

“Yeah?”

He can practically feel her teasing smile in her voice when she speaks.

“Lots of things. Important things.”

She moves almost imperceptibly closer, and he can feel her against his chest. He wants so badly to move his hands from her shoulders to—

“Right.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what again?”

“Zoning out.” Chloe pulls back for a moment to look him in the eye. “You aren’t drunk already, are you? I didn’t think you got those host jitters.”

“I don’t!” he says, insulted. “And I am _not_.”

“Not zoning out, or not drunk?”

“Neither, thank you very much, honey. Can we resume the dancing?”

Chloe raises an eyebrow, but moves in close again, holding Lucifer to her as the music continues to play.

After another few minutes of the torture-slash-heaven that is Chloe Decker’s intoxicating proximity, she stills against him.

“It’s Stipe,” she murmurs. “He showed up with a date. Looks like he got over his boyfriend pretty fast.”

“Hmm. Let’s have a little chat with him, shall we?” Lucifer says, even though moving from this spot is the last thing he wants to do.

Chloe extricates herself from Lucifer's grip on her shoulders, and holds out a hand to him; he takes it, surprised.

“Yeah,” she says, and leads Lucifer through the crowd.

—

The arrest of Stipe must kill the mood for the partygoers because they begin to trickle out directly afterward.

“Thanks, Lucifer,” Chloe says. “Dan’s gonna be along to drive Stipe back to the precinct.”

“Oh, you _did_ call Detective Douche.”

“So you can, you know,” Chloe says, ignoring him, “go to bed, or whatever it is you do at night. _Don’t_ tell me,” she adds, when he opens his mouth to answer.

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Good.”

“Why?” he asks. “Why ‘good’?”

Chloe gives him a Look. “Because I’ve heard enough about your sex life to last me a lifetime. Or multiple.”

“Aha!” Lucifer says gleefully. He points at her. “You brought it up.”

“What?”

“Sex.”

“I didn’t—”

“Tell me, darling: why does it bother you so much that—”

“It doesn't,” she interrupts. “You’re a grown man. Well. Most of the time. Do what you like.” She turns toward the exit. “I’m going to wait for Dan outside. Keep an eye on Stipe, will you?”

“I thought I was off-duty.”

Chloe faces him again. “Fine. I’ll stay with Stipe. You go to bed.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Chloe says stiffly.

“You are! You’re mad at me! Wait—not just mad. You’re _jealous_.”

“Jealous of _who_? Your one-night stands? Don’t be ridiculous. Like I’d ever want that with you.”

“No,” Lucifer says slowly. “You wouldn’t, would you?”

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

“You want something more than that.”

Chloe stares at him, but doesn’t move away when Lucifer steps closer.

“Is that why you won’t sleep with me? I admit, in the beginning, I assumed it would be a one-night affair. Get you out of my system, so to speak.”

Chloe snorts, but she still doesn’t move. Lucifer moves closer til he has Chloe backed up against the bar. She doesn’t flinch. Doesn’t push him away.

“I don’t know what I want,” Lucifer continues. “I mean, I want _you_. Evidently.” He places his hands gently on her hips. “But not for one night. It’s become clear to me that one night would not be enough. It’s very puzzling.” He frowns. “So? This is the part where you tell me that this wasn’t a date and that you would never, _ever_ sleep with me.”

She doesn’t. It’s baffling, really. She leans up to kiss him before he’s fully assessed what the hell is going on.

Not that his bafflement stops him from responding immediately to the touch of her lips, hungry for her, his hands roaming her body from her neck to her ass, finally settling on her shoulder blades, pulling her as close to him as their bodies will allow.

“Dan,” Chloe gasps out after a couple minutes.

“ _What?_ ” Lucifer says, enraged. Did she just call him—

“Not _you_ , you idiot. Dan’s gonna be here any minute. Look, why don’t you—”

“I’ll be upstairs,” Lucifer says.

 _You’re welcome to join me_ , he doesn’t say. But it’s understood.

—

Hell. It was understood, right?


	2. surfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (it was understood.)

“Hey,” Chloe says from the doorway, and Lucifer almost jumps.

Almost.

He’d been sitting on the couch, overthinking. Most uncharacteristic of him. Would Chloe join him, only to tell him ‘goodnight, Lucifer, I’ve changed my mind?’ Would she even join him at all?

But there she is, ravishing in her turquoise dress, leaning ever so slightly against the doorframe.

“Detective!” Lucifer exclaims, unable to keep the relief from the voice. (Relief? No. The Devil doesn’t _feel_ relief.) “Lovely to see you again.” He pats the couch next to him, but she doesn’t move. “Have you changed your mind?”

“About what?” Chloe asks.

“Having sex with me, of course.”

Chloe walks slowly across the room and settles herself down on the couch, close but not quite touching him. Lucifer watches the way she moves, the way the material of her dress stretches across her thighs, the way her eyes sparkle in the yellow light. 

As soon as she sits down, Lucifer feels some of his casual confidence return. She’s here. She’s here. She’s here for _him_.

She leans forward and places one hand against his chest. She’d painted her nails to match her dress. Lucifer wonders idly if she’ll remove it again before returning to work tomorrow, and marvels at the fact that he’d missed this detail of her get-up earlier because her hands had been where he couldn’t see them: pressed against the back of his Prada jacket.

“No,” she says.

_No?_ Her fingers are curling into the front of his jacket now as she leans closer. This doesn’t feel like any ‘no’ he’s ever heard—not that he’s heard ‘no’ from anyone other than Chloe Decker.

“No, I haven’t changed my mind,” she clarifies.

“Oh,” he says, relieved again, and then: “Good.”

“Yeah?”

Lucifer snakes a hand out to pull her down on top of him and kisses her.

“ _Yes_.”

She kisses him back, hands on his chest, finding the buttons of his jacket.

“I’m surprised you’re wearing anything at all,” she says against his mouth, and Lucifer shifts slightly against the couch, allowing Chloe to push the jacket off his shoulders. “I kind of expected to find you up here stark naked.”

“Hmm. You’d have liked that.”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t think I will.” He grins up at her.

“I should’ve known you were a talker.”

“You’ve thought about it, then?” He grins a little wider.

“Huhh,” she says, closing her eyes as Lucifer moves to kiss her neck. “No.”

“Of course not.”

“Never.”

“Well, now you’re just being insulting.” Lucifer runs his tongue along the underside of her chin; kisses it; kisses her mouth again. “And you know what that means, darling. I’m going to have to hear you say it.”

“I’m—uhhn—not saying it.”

Lucifer finds the zipper on the back of Chloe’s dress and undoes it slowly, fingers running up and down along her exposed back.

“For example,” he says conversationally, “I’ve thought about what I want to hear you say to me. ‘I want you, Lucifer.’ ‘Fuck me, Lucifer.’ ‘Like _that_ , Lucifer.’ Shall I continue?”

Chloe stands up to shimmy out of her dress, but doesn’t deign to answer.

“It’s adorable, the way you blush and look daggers at me simultaneously,” Lucifer says, sitting up taller. When Chloe returns to the couch, he lunges forward and pins her to the cushions. His breath catches in his throat: she’s always stunningly beautiful, but Chloe Decker spread out beneath him wearing nothing but panties and a strapless bra is particularly affecting.

She relaxes into the couch cushions, looking up at him with a little smile. “The bra does up at the front.”

“That _isn’t_ one of the phrases I imagined you saying, but I must admit, Detective: I like it.”

His fingers skim over the tops of her breasts and meet in the middle, unclasping the strapless bra. Chloe arches her back into Lucifer’s touch, allowing him to pull the bra off and toss it to the floor, forgotten.

“You are _divine_ ,” he breathes, and immediately moves to kiss her soft skin. She closes her eyes again, still smiling.

“You’re not half-bad yourself.”

“I’m looking for more complimentary comments than that, lovely. What happened to ‘you’re unbelievable’?”

“Hmm.”

“Come on, darling,” Lucifer says against her breast, hands sliding up her chest to pinch her nipples gently between his index and middle fingers. “Tell me what you want.”

“That trick—mm—doesn’t work on me.”

“It doesn’t usually,” Lucifer agrees. “But really, love: it’s in your best interest to tell me. I could do…” he licks her nipple and blows cool air over it til she shivers, “anything. All you have to do is let me know.”

“You know what I want, Lucifer.”

“I know what _I_ want, Detective. What you want remains a mystery to me.”

She groans slightly, whether at his words or his actions, he isn’t sure.

“You,” she says.

“I got that much, kitten. Although if you want to say it again—”

Chloe takes a breath, and then: “I want you to fuck me with your mouth.”

The words go straight to his groin, and suddenly he’s aware of just how tight his pants have become.

“I’d be delighted to, Detective,” Lucifer says, standing up and shifting Chloe so that her legs hang off the couch. He kneels between them and kisses her stomach; runs his hands up and down her calves. “I thought you’d never ask.”

—

“I should go,” Chloe says softly from her position on Lucifer’s chest. He can feel her words against his lips. “The babysitter is expecting me home.”

“Pay her more, stay all night?” Lucifer suggests, running his fingers lightly across Chloe’s back. “I’ll give her a big tip.”

“She goes to school, Lucifer. She can’t wait up all night for me.”

If Chloe leaves now, she might regret this in the morning. What if she never wants to look him in the eye again? That _would_ be his own personal Hell. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe says. She trails a hand softly down Lucifer’s cheek. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

“Talk? If we must. But I have much better—”

Chloe shuts him up with a quick kiss before standing up. “We’ll talk tomorrow,” she promises. “And go from there.”

Lucifer nods.

“Get my zipper?” Chloe asks, turning around so that Lucifer can zip up her dress.

Lucifer follows Chloe to the door. It’s raining outside, and Chloe hadn’t brought a jacket.

“I’ll make a dash for it,” she says, but Lucifer grabs a large black umbrella and escorts her to her car.

“Kissing in the rain,” Lucifer says with a smirk, as Chloe leans up to meet his lips again before she opens the driver’s door. “I didn’t know you were a romantic, Detective.”

“I’m not.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Goodnight, Lucifer,” Chloe says.

“Goodnight, Detective.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Chloe promises again, and closes the door, giving Lucifer a little smile before she drives off.

Lucifer watches until her taillights have disappeared around a corner before turning around to go back inside.

Everything has changed. Time will tell if Chloe wants to—what? Pursue a relationship with him? He doesn’t _do_ relationships. But _can_ he?

In this instant, his own desires are as hard to read as Chloe Decker’s. He _is_ changing, and into what, he doesn’t know. A mortal? These are mortal emotions. Mortal desires. The Lord of Hell shouldn’t be pining after human detectives, but strangely, Lucifer doesn’t give a damn. Chloe wants him. Chloe _cares_ for him.

He smiles to himself.

They’ll talk tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i just started watching lucifer 3 days ago and im already weak for chloe, lucifer, and maze. hopefully this is at least mostly IC. comments are appreciated!


End file.
